


You Don't Waste Any Time Do You ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Waiting, parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was shocked to see Adam at HQ, & they talked, & Steve introduces him to Danny, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Don't Waste Any Time Do You ?:

*Summary: Steve was shocked to see Adam at HQ, & they talked, & Steve introduces him to Danny, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a long day, Commander Steve McGarrett was just glad that it was over, & the case was done forever, cause it was a hard case, & a pain in the ass too. He was walking out with his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, out of their HQ on that particular afternoon. "What are you going to do ob this wonderful night ?", The Blond asked, as they were making their way to the parking lot.

 

"I am gonna spend time with my man", The Five-O Commander said, as he answered honestly, & he thought of the blind date that he went on, & had fun too. He can't wait to spend more time with him, & he just wants to forget about the day, & relax. Adam wants the same thing, which is why they get along so well. "When do I get to meet this man of yours ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, The Handsome Brunette smiled, as his lover was in the parking lot smiling, as he waited.

 

"Right now", Steve said, as he smiled, The Former Seal introduced Danny to Adam, & they shook hands, Steve was relieved that they instantly got along, Danny promised to bring his kids over for a BBQ, so Adam could meet them. The Business Executive was thrilled, & told him that he couldn't wait either. Danny said, "Well, I got to go, Ta-Ta for now", as he went to his camaro. When he drove out of sight, Steve turned around & gave his lover his full attention.

 

"You don't waste time, Do you ?", Steve asked with a smirk, as they shared a kiss, as they greeted each other. "Nope", Adam answered, & they made out for awhile. They broke for air, & Adam asked, "How about dinner at my place ?, What do you say ?", Steve smiled, & said this, as a response.

 

"I would love to, I am looking forward to spending time with you, Babe", The Hunky Man said, as Adam leads him to his corvette, & they are gonna have their most romantic night ever. Adam felt like he is the luckiest man on Earth, "I will not take this love for granted", he thought to himself with a smile, as the rest of the drive was made in silence.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
